


Hold For Me

by Legorandia



Series: Holding Games [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Desperation Play, Drunkenness, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Tickling, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legorandia/pseuds/Legorandia
Summary: Hawke likes how Anders looks when he squirms. When an opportunity comes up, he decides to take full advantage.





	Hold For Me

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who came out of the woodworks and left comments and kudos on the first desperation fic - this is for you.

“I’m telling you, it’s Draconis…!”

“And I’m telling _you_ it can’t be! Look at it from the other angle, it’s obviously Bellitanus.”

Hawke huffed and craned his head to one side, frowning up at the stars. He and Anders had spent the evening out at the bar several blocks from their house and were now walking home, rather drunk and arguing about constellations.

Pointing straight up Hawke wobbled slightly as he insisted, “See the way those stars line up? That’s the left wing of the dragon.”

“No, it’s her hair, you’re just looking at it upside down.” Anders said with some exasperation. It was a nice night, the sky was clear and there was a refreshing breeze tossing his loose hair around; it was a perfect night to be outside on a long, unhurried walk through their neighborhood.

Or at least it would have been if Anders hadn’t had to piss so badly. He’d made the mistake of not using the restroom before they left the bar, not realizing just how bad it really was until he’d been on his feet walking home. Of course it didn’t help that Hawke kept stopping to re-examine what was _obviously_ Bellitanus in the night sky. Anyone who knew their constellations knew Draconis didn’t show up at this time of night over Kirkwall, but Hawke was adamant.

They were at least on their street now, praise Andraste. Anders could see their house, the torturous walk was nearly over. Heading further down the sidewalk he hoped Hawke would follow, which he did after a moment, wobbly and unsteady on his feet from the numerous cocktails he’d consumed that evening. Anders was rather sloshed himself, which was making it somewhat easier to ignore the pain in his bladder although the longer they dawdled the harder that was.

Finally, as Hawke stopped and began looking up _again_ , stumbling in a circle and nearly falling down in the middle of the road, Anders bounced on his feet impatiently and whined, “Gare, come _on_. I really need to pee and you’ve got the keys.”

“Definitely Draconis.” Hawke said with certainty, nodding to himself before casting a grin towards his slightly squirming partner.

“Fine, okay, it’s Draconis.” Anders gave up with a laugh, shoving his hands in his pockets and shifting from foot to foot. “ _Please_ , let’s go home.”

“I knew it was.” Sauntering unsteadily over to him Hawke tossed an arm around Anders’ shoulders, squeezing him close and finally— _finally_ —walking again. Anders extracted one hand and wormed it around Hawke’s back, half guiding his partner up their walkway to their front door before he had to let him go so Hawke could fish out his keys from his pocket.

He of course promptly dropped them, and Anders fought back a groan as Hawke laughed, bending over and groping around in the dark while the other man shuffled on his feet.

"Shit, I can't find them...!" Hawke was still laughing as he felt around, and this time Anders did groan, biting his lip as he pulled his phone from his pocket to shine a light down at their feet. Somehow Hawke had managed to kick the keys off of their front step into the bushes next to the house; down on his hands and knees, still chuckling, he finally retrieved them and held them up triumphantly.

"Hurray, we can open the door now...!" Anders cheered, grinning at how ridiculous his partner was being despite the fact that his bladder was literally starting to throb. Still on his knees Hawke took an excessively long time finding the right key and fitting it into the door; once he finally got it open he crawled inside and Anders followed after him, stepping over his legs to head down the hall to the bathroom.

He didn't get far. A hand closed around his ankle and he yelped in surprise, losing his balance and stumbling gracelessly to the floor.

"Shit, I'm sorry!! Are you okay??" Hawke pawed at his calf, looking genuinely concerned as Anders turned himself over so that he was sitting. "I didn't mean to make you fall!"

The look on Hawke’s face was so adorably worried that Anders found himself giggling despite himself and his predicament—the laughter soon spread until they were both lying on the floor, flushed and drunk and cracking up over absolutely nothing. Bending his knees Anders rubbed his thighs together as he fought to catch his breath, one hand grasping his jeans. Maker, if he didn’t have to piss before he certainly did _now_.

“F—fuck, I have to go so bad.” He couldn’t stop laughing, trying to get his elbows underneath himself so he could push himself up. Still holding onto his ankle, Hawke grinned and climbed a bit further up his legs, which were firmly pressed together at this point.

“I know.” He said deviously. Anders’ eyes widened in disbelief.

“You… have you been torturing me on purpose??”

“Maybe…?” Hawke looked a bit sheepish now, though the mirth was still in his eyes as he leaned down to press a kiss to Anders’ knee. “You just looked so good squirming and dancing around outside.”

“I can’t _believe_ …” Anders couldn’t help but laugh again, shaking his head in indignation. “My own partner, the man who loves me, wants me to piss my pants.”

“Well I mean, it was pretty damn hot the last time you did it.” Waggling his eyebrows Hawke grinned, nuzzling his knee before he asked, more seriously, “Are you okay with it? I’ll let you get up if you’re not, it was just a passing thought.”

Anders’ smile melted into a look of pure love and fondness, and he sighed softly, leaning back on his elbows and considering. He _was_ pretty desperate at this point, but he had to admit he’d known this would happen when he hadn’t used the restroom at the bar. Sometimes he just enjoyed the feeling of holding for a while, even if it didn’t lead to anything else. The look on Hawke’s face promised that something else could definitely happen tonight though, and Anders’ cock twitched, this time from arousal as well as the steadily worsening burn of urgency.

“What do you have in mind?” He finally asked. Hawke grinned wolfishly and grabbed ahold of Anders’ knees where they were pressed tightly together, pushing them apart and climbing up to lie between them, forcing him to spread his legs.

“How bad is it…?” Hawke asked in a low voice. He settled his hips over his partner’s and rolled against him once, making Anders shudder.

“ _Fuck_ … pretty bad.” Anders gasped. He let himself fall back against the floor, legs trembling as he wrapped them tightly around Hawke’s waist.

“Think you can hold on a while longer for me?” Hawke rocked against him again and he could practically feel the twitch of the other man’s cock against his own through their pants. “Long enough to play a bit?”

“I… I think so.” The mixed sensations—arousal and pain and two distinctly different kinds of _need_ —were quickly on their way to being overwhelming, and Anders found himself craving more. Despite the quiver in his thighs as he was forced to keep them apart he greatly wanted to see what his partner had in mind.

Leaning down Hawke ran his tongue up Anders’ throat, ending at his ear and breathing, “Can I suck you…?”

The thought sent a jolt of panic through Anders at the same time as it made his cock throb, and he whimpered slightly, rocking against his partner for a bit of pressure to make up for the fact that he couldn’t get a hand between their bodies. “I, ah… I don’t think that’s the best idea right now.”

Hawke made a disappointed sound but didn’t pursue it further, nuzzling at his earlobe. Leaning on one elbow, his free hand danced across Ander’s side, innocently at first before he delved beneath his partner’s shirt and brushed his fingertips feather-light over the skin right above his hip.

Anders jolted immediately, one hand jerking to grab Hawke’s forearm as he gasped, _“Don’t you dare.”_

The grin that Hawke gave him was the most devilish thing he’d ever seen cross his partner’s face. Anders’ eyes widened, and he managed another _“DON’T—”_ before his entire body jerked, laughter erupting from him as Hawke began to tickle him.

_“Gare—ahahaha—stop—STOP!!”_ Breathless, laughing uncontrollably, Anders squirmed and thrashed underneath him, legs flailing before, to his horror, he felt a weak trickle leak into his briefs. Panicking he grabbed both of his partner’s arms and squeezed.

“ **STOP** it’s _coming out…!”_

Hawke stopped at that, planting his hand on the floor and watching Anders’ face twist as he panted, _whimpered,_ and fought for control. Anders felt like he’d been suddenly thrust _right onto the edge,_ his briefs damp and sticking unpleasantly to his skin as another small, treacherous spurt slipped out.

After a few seconds passed without further incident Anders let out a careful breath, as if exhaling too hard would cause the floodgates to open. His muscles and cock were throbbing, burning with a horrible, _immense_ need to let go, and at this point he had no idea how much longer he could hold on. Squirming, he rocked his hips against Hawke’s, pressing up against him for _any_ small measure of relief as he said in a wavering voice, “Bathroom again? Before I ruin our carpet?”

“The carpet is definitely inconvenient.” Hawke looked like he was considering this as he pushed himself up and off of his partner, clambering unsteadily to his feet. The second he was able Anders squeezed the crotch of his jeans, cock jumping again as he felt the warm dampness under his hand. He reached up with his other hand and took Hawke’s, who tugged him to his feet and then turned him around to guide him into the bathroom.

As soon as they were in there a wave of urgency bowed Anders over and he gasped, legs pressed tightly together and knees bending halfway into a crouch. _“Fuck,”_ He whimpered, the sudden close proximity to a toilet and the relief it presented causing another rogue spurt of urine to release into his briefs. He clutched himself tightly and his bladder outright _spasmed,_ but he still regained control, straightening back up after a few seconds with some difficulty and then surging forward to where Hawke had stopped to watch him.

Anders crashed against him with an intensity that had Hawke quite suddenly desperate in an entirely different way—the blonde shoved him back against the counter and captured his lips in a deep, passionate kiss, hips grinding against his and hands all over his body. With a gasp Hawke slid his hands around to grip his partner’s ass, squeezing as their tongues twisted together and Anders shifted and squirmed against him.

“How about _I_ suck _you?”_ Anders panted against his lips, his voice low and positively _sinful._ Hands found Hawke’s belt and fumbled to unfasten it, popping the button on his jeans a second later and then tugging down his zipper. Hawke groaned as Anders slid a hand into his briefs, palm rubbing hard against his erection before Anders sank down to his knees and tugged the other man’s pants down. As soon as Hawke’s cock sprung free he took it into his mouth, drawing a curse from overhead as he wasted no time drawing him deep into his throat as though his very life depended on sucking his partner off at that moment.

“Fuck, _Anders…!”_ Hawke swore, gripping the counter and watching the blonde head bob enthusiastically over his dick. Anders’ hands gripped his partner’s thighs, almost too tightly, as if he was desperately holding on to keep himself from grabbing his crotch again; his legs tensed and he rocked back and forth as another wave of urgent need hit him, thighs pressing together and then shifting apart again in a constant dance to maintain control.

It was, without a doubt, one of the hottest things Hawke had ever seen. Anders’ tongue rubbed up the length of his cock and he moaned; he wasn’t going to last at this rate, not that he wanted to, not with how intent his partner seemed to be to wreck them both at the same time. One hand found its way onto Anders’ head, fingers sliding into his hair as he urged him to keep going, and Hawke’s other hand twitched as an idea came to him.

The sink was just barely within arms reach from where Hawke was standing. He reached over, grabbed one of the handles, and twisted, and a trickle of water began to pour from the faucet.

On his knees, fighting for every second of control he could muster, Anders’ eyes widened as the sound reached his ears. He drew back with a gasp, his entire body trembling as he quickly shoved both hands between his legs and squeezed to hold against the sudden surge of urgency that came over him.

_“Ahh…!”_ Tears welled up in his eyes and he felt another trickle, this one stronger than before. Anders rocked, gripping himself tightly and tilting his head up to see that Hawke had taken himself into his hand, stroking hard as their eyes locked. With one hand firmly squeezing his desperate and burning cock, Anders gripped his partner’s leg with the other, gasping through his tears as the next spurt of piss in his briefs turned into a stream, and his control broke.

Panting, one hand in Anders’ hair and the other jerking his cock roughly, Hawke watched as his partner’s expression shifted from a twist of near pain to utterly blissful relief, eyes fluttering in an expression so close to the way he looked when he came that Hawke could barely stand it. He cursed and then he was _there,_ coming thick across Anders’ face while the other man shuddered in arousal.

Utterly filthy, sitting in piss, Anders dragged his unsoiled hand across his face, wiping semen off onto his fingers and then licking the taste of his partner off of them. A second later both hands were quick at work unfastened his pants; he blinked open his eyes to look up at Hawke’s face while he touched himself, hand flying over his aching, piss-slick cock until he was coming barely a minute later with a harsh gasp, his body trembling from the shockwaves until he sagged from exhaustion.

Hawke sank to the floor, uncaring of the puddle his knees landed in as he pulled Anders into his arms and squeezed him tightly. Anders wrapped his arms around him, balling his fists into his partner’s shirt and sinking against him with a shudder.

“I love you.” Anders croaked into his shoulder.

“I love you too.” Hawke pressed a kissed into his hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes until both were breathing steadily, and then Anders drew back and let out a quiet laugh.

“We’re making a habit of this.” With a grin Hawke cupped his cheek, brushing away the tears that had fallen.

“As long as you still enjoy it, I’m happy to play now and then.”

Anders smiled, his eyes crinkling with love and adoration, and _that_ was the best part of the night for Hawke. “I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

“I’m the lucky one, you know.” Hawke leaned in and kissed him once softly, then again, slow and lingering. When he finally drew back again his eyes were shining with amusement.

“You know what would _really_ make me lucky…?” Anders raised a brow in question, and Hawke grinned. “If I had a maid.”

He glanced down at the mess all around them and Anders laughed, and then they _both_ laughed, just as drunk and giddy as they had been when they’d first arrived home. Eventually they got up and fell into the shower together, peeling off clothes and draping them over the shower rod; when they got out they mopped up the floor and then stumbled to bed, collapsing under a pile of blankets together and almost instantly falling asleep, the soft light of Bellitanus shining in through their window.


End file.
